Data storage libraries, such as tape libraries having mobile media, are typically used to store and retrieve large amounts of data for data manipulation and archiving purposes. These libraries are typically comprised of drive devices adapted to read and write data to and from media that are often housed within the tape libraries. In some instances, additional storage capacity may be needed above and beyond the memory capacity associated with a given storage library. Solutions for increasing storage capacity can include the addition of more storage media to an existing library, data densification through compression routines, and replacement of existing storage media with higher density media when available.
Another technique for generating greater storage capacity is to expand a storage library with modular libraries to create a multi-module, or multi-unit, storage apparatus. Such expansion can present a number of new challenges in the context of storage apparatus operation. For instance, there may be advantages to transferring media among library modules, whereby a robotic system associated with each module can move the media within that module for reading/writing and/or archiving; hence, a system to transfer the media between or among modules may be required. Currently, transferring media between at least two adjacent modules is accomplished with conveyor systems that are permanently extended into the adjacent storage modules, such as an elevator spanning the two adjacent storage modules for example. In most cases, additional storage modules added to the multi-module storage apparatus require a new conveyor system that generally spans the entire storage apparatus. (The original conveyor system that was replaced is typically discarded.)
In an effort to provide an improvement in expanding multi-modular storage apparatuses capable of transferring media between the constituent modules, both methods and apparatus are proposed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.